


Crushes and Teasing

by ShyFicWriter



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyFicWriter/pseuds/ShyFicWriter
Summary: Peter teases Reader about a crush.





	Crushes and Teasing

**“**You-hoo liiiked him!” Peter sang out to you, following you into your quarters where you were retreating in an attempt to get away from him and his annoying teasing.

“No I don’t!” you cried out in frustration. Sure, you maybe you thought that boy on Krylor was cute, but it wasn’t like you wanted to date him. Well, maybe not completely. Ok, you did. But that wasn’t Peter’s business.

“You totally did!” Peter laughed.

“No!”

“Maybe we should ask Kraglin what he thinks? He totally saw you making googly eyes at him.” Peter grinned and pretended to think a moment. “Ooh! What will Yondu say? I better go tell him you like a boy!”

“Enough! Get out!” You growl in frustration, your face growing hot. You didn’t need them getting involved with this.

Peter stopped teasing and looked genuinely sorry when he saw your face. “Oh, come on, I was just kidding.”

“Go away.” You turn away and pout, sitting on your bed.

Peter tried again. “Look, I’m sorry.”

“I don’t care.”

Peter sat next to you on your bed. “Aw, don’t be that way. It was a joke. You’re supposed to smile at jokes.” He grinned and started to wiggle his fingers in your side.

“Hey! Quit it!” you laughed, batting him away.

“Not until you’re happy.” he laughed, spidering his fingers up your ribs, making you laugh harder.

“I’ll be be happy when you go away!”

“Oh really? ‘Cause I’m still here and you’re already giggling.”

“I can’t help it, jerk!” You fall back on the bed in a failed attempt to get away and this just gave him the opportunity to stand over you and continue tickling you to pieces.

“Really? Why not?” Peter grinned mischievously, pretending to be oblivious.

“You know why!” you squeal, kicking and squirming under his tickling fingers.

“Hmm… not sure I do…”

You smack at his hands. He could be such a brat. “It tickles you dick!”

“Oh, are you ticklish? I never would have guessed.” Peter lied, moving to wiggle his fingers under your arms and making you a squeaky mess.

“You’re such a brat!” you cry.

Peter stops his attack and sits back down on the bed. “Yeah, but you know you love me.” he laughs. “Are you happy yet?”

You catch your breath and glare at him, still lying on your back. “Do I have to say yes?”

“Yup. ‘Cause if ya don’t admit it I can always start again.” He grinned and wiggled his fingers.

You giggle in reflex but roll your eyes. “Fine.” You sit up and punch him in the arm. “Jerk.”

Satisfied, Peter gets up and starts to walk out of the room. “See you at supper?”

“Yeah.” you laugh. He knew you couldn’t stay mad.

Peter was almost out the door when he turned around. “Oh hey, I almost forgot.”

“What?” you asked.

“You liiike him!” he sang out, giggling as he ducked out the door.

You roll your eyes and throw your pillow at him as he runs away.


End file.
